Through the Grime: Roommates
by Xerter
Summary: One month before he begins his first semester of college Ichigo moves in with his cousin and his roommates. A bipolar albino, a seemingly cold sociopath, an aloof master assassin, and an insane brute who Ichigo can't help but find extremely irresistible. AU.
1. New acquiantances

**I do not own Bleach in any way.  
**

**Rated T for the strong language, but I'm sure ya'll can handle it.  
**

* * *

"Again, thank you Renji."

"I told you to stop thanking me. I live there; no big deal." Renji cast a grin towards Ichigo, one of his closest friends, then focused on the road again.

Studying and Isshin Kurosaki did not mix. At all.

Ichigo unfortunately learned this the hard way throughout his three years of high school. His father thought of new ways to help "strengthen the mind and body" daily and loved to surprise his son with them when he had the chance. He had passed high school with high marks, even if the teachers thought of him as a delinquent, but he was not, by no means, going to try and push his luck with college.

Medicine. Ichigo was trying to take school seriously, receive his nursing degree and have a successful life. Help people.

He loved his father, but the constant distractions were starting to get to him. He needed out.

"Karin probably hates you right now." Rukia leaned forward in her seat - the middle of the back seats in the car - and rested her forearms on both shoulders of the front seats, "Your father is probably harassing her now in replace of you."

Ichigo sighed and thought of his little sisters he left at his old house on the other side of town.

Karin was a rough girl with an attitude to show it. She wasn't afraid to hustle with the boys or play sports or get a little dirty. Karin was confident and didn't care what people thought of her, but her temper was something else. She often times got irritated and angered, and though she usually kicked around her soccer ball or went for a run to vent her control her angry, she could also become physical at times and lash out. Ichigo was worried about her yes, but he trusted her. She wouldn't do anything too brash, he hoped.

His other sister Yuzu, the less vulgar and violent twin, bawled at Ichigo packing his things into Renji's car and clung to him, not wanting to say goodbye. Yuzu was the soft spoken on of the two; the more emotional and kind twin. Whereas Karin simply shrugged and gave Ichigo a one armed hug, knowing Ichigo was only moving across the town, Yuzu could not let her brother not leave her side and was reluctant to go back inside after he left. Ichigo knew he should be worrying more about her, but he knew his father and Karin would cheer her up and not upset her. He knew it would all be fine and dandy back home.

"Yea,"He replies, "Probably."

Looking out the window, he watches as new houses and neighborhoods he has never seen before pass by. Everything was still so surreal to him. Moving out. Not living with his family anymore.

Well, that wasn't all true. He would still technically be living with family, just family of a different sort.

* * *

_Ichigo let his phone ring from his bed stand. He was trying to relax, not caring about the jeans he was still wearing, in bed. Just a quick rest, he told himself.  
_

_The phone went off again. And again. Eventually Ichigo grew tired of hearing the continuous buzz and answered his phone.  
_

_"Yea?" He hoped the caller would realize how irritated he sounded and call again later._

_"Damn, Ichi, you sound just as cheerful and bubbly as ever."_

_That voice. "Shiro?" _

_"The one and only, shithead. Please, don't crowd." Ichigo's cousin replied, probably forgetting that he was on the phone._

_Ichigo sat up on his bed and tried to remember the last time he spoke to his cousin. He couldn't quite recall the actual date, but he remembered that it was sometime after Shiro was expelled from Karakura High while Ichigo was still in his last year of middle school. Shiro was then forced into another lower ranking school in the same district. It has been nearly three years since Ichigo heard from Shiro, let alone seen him. Not that he ever really saw him much as a child, only if his parents kicked him out for the night, we would walk across the city and crash at his house for a while. _

_To be honest, he missed Shiro. Sure, he caused trouble wherever he went, but he was still family and they had a great bond as children. Though Shiro was only a year older, he would walk over to Ichigo's elementary school when the day ended. He would ask him about his day and ask about the bullies. He would buy him food and make sure he was doing him homework and not goofing around, even if it was only elementary. Ichigo looked up to Shiro quite a bit as a kid, but Shiro started talking to him less and less, then eventually not at all.  
_

_Hearing from him now, after graduating high school...it was odd. _

_"I didn't call to be ignored, douchewad. I called because I waned to talk to my favorite little cousin."_

_Yea, hearing from him was weird, but it brought a smile to his face.  
_

_'He hasn't changed, has he?' _

* * *

"...and at least I know what I'm doing with my life, unlike you." Rukia sounded from behind Ichigo. He zoned out, thinking about the night Shiro called him.

That night, three weeks ago, he stayed up talking to his cousin for two hours. They didn't cover nearly enough about where Shiro has been or what he has been doing since Ichigo last heard from him. He would always turn the conversation around on Ichigo and ask questions about school or his graduation and friends. However, it was still nice to be able to hear from him. When Shiro went into a different direction and asked Ichigo to move in with him and his housemates, he didn't know what to think. Yes, he wanted out of the house. Yes, he wanted to be closer to the school he would be starting in two months. Yes, he missed Shiro and wanted to spend more time with him, but he was unsure.

He caved after ten minutes of pondering. Ichigo said yes and the next day announced it to his family over breakfast before heading to Urahara's for his shift.

"At least I have a job and not relying off my rich _nii-sama_."

Ichigo ignored them, still wondering if moving out on such a short notice had been a good idea. It was a little late though, since they were just few minutes from West K Street, the street he would not be living on.

"Besides, I'm loving my job. I decide my hours and when I deserve a break." Renji explained, grinning once again.

"You fix trashy cars that people bring you and the only reason why anyone knows about you is thanks to me and nii-sama, so you should be grateful!"

They rounded the corner, turning onto Ichigo's new street. He stared the people who hung around outside, wondering who were his new neighbors and who were not.

Pulling up in front of 14825, Ichigo studied the front of his new house. It was average side, a fence covered the back end of the house, a large tree in the front with two worn out lawn chairs that looked like they were often used placed in the shade. It had white paneling and every visible window was wide open, as well as the front door.

Ichigo stepped out of his friends car, telling Renji to pop the hood to the trunk so he could retrieve his junk. Three boxes filled mostly with clothes and small personal belongings - he didn't really need much to survive - were carried out of the trunk and onto the sidewalk. He watched as Rukia scrambled to the from seat on the car, taking his place. He waved to them threw the rear-view mirror, signalling them to leave. Renji lived just down the road, so it wasn't much of a drive.

He walked towards the front entry, able to hear the television being flipped through stations and the faint smell of barbequed something in the distance. He couldn't imagine his cousin, Shiro, living in this quaint neighborhood. Shiro was more into action and fighting and living on the edge, right? This seemed a little too relaxed for someone like his cousin, and Ichigo panicked for a moment, wondering if he had the wrong address, though he knew he didn't.

He knocked on the opened door, and heard some shifting around. A moment later, a tall and lanky man appeared from the doorway, towering over Ichigo with a expression mixed between bored and irritated.

The man shifted and then left.

"Some ginger kid is here!"

"Shut up, Nnoitra! I heard the knock." Shiro took the place of the man, dubbed Nniotra, and a huge, shit-eating grin took over his features, "Ichigo! You're all mature and shit." Shiro eyed his cousin curiously.

Ichigo did the same right back. Shiro was still as pale and bold as ever, he noticed. His hair was slightly shorter than what he had imagined, and he now spotted a few new ear piercings. Shiro was still physically bigger and taller than him, though they still looked strangely alike in many aspects. His face has matured from his teenage years, though he was still obviously young.

"It's been a while, Shiro. You look different." Ichigo grinned back, oddly relieved from the fact that his cousin hadn't changed that much physically.

"No shit. Yea, it has. Look at you, out of high school and off in the big, bad world." Shiro walked up to Ichigo and threw an arm around his should, pushing him back to the street, "Nnoitra! If you're gonna pussy around and watch our cable, make yourself useful once in a while! Take my lil' cousin's shit up to my room."

Nnoitra grudgingly slid off the couch and mumbled under his breath, following the two relatives out of the house.

"Wasn't sure if you were actually coming or not. Is that all of your stuff? Just three boxes?" He didn't let Ichigo reply, already knowing his answer, "Well whatever. You do what you do."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, but his grin remained all the same. They were off to the side of the front lawn, standing under the shade, watching the lanky man irritably carry all three of Ichigo's boxes into the house using only one hand.

"So, is he one of your roommates? Well, ours?" He raised his eyebrow.

"That lazy piece of shit? Hell no." Shiro barked out a laugh and looked out into the street, "He lives across from us, with the rest of the crazies. Zaraki, man's insane. As is his daughter, Yachiru.

"To the left of us is the fuckwits who never know when to shut their mouths; Shinji, that Hiyori kid, Kensei and all them." Shiro pointed to the left.

Ichigo didn't know who these people were, but he just nodded and let his relative continue naming off people.

"Then we have the old men plus Lily on the right on us," Shiro pointed the opposite direction, "Shunsui, Stark and his kid sister, Kisuke..."

He felt his eyes widen, "Urahara?"

"Yea. The guy knows how to party." The albino didn't pay any attention to Ichigo's facial features changing, "Then the kids down a few doors, your fruity friend Renji with all his fruity little friends." Ichigo nodded, "More crazies next to them, Maryuri Kurostuchi and his daughter, thank god they don't leave the house too often. Don't get mixed up with Kurostuchi, he's all sorts of trouble...

"Then there's more fruits around the corner," Shiro pointed towards the end of the block, "Some kid named Luppi who looks like a fifteen year old chick, Grantz and the rest of them. Then busty plus the kids live next to them. Rangiku is fun to drink with..."

Ichigo listened for a few more minutes, watching his cousin pointing out houses and giving him advice on who to avoid.

"And then there's us. The main grain, baby." Shiro smirked, "I have to say, we are probably the most normal household on this street. I wouldn't be able to stand living with anyone else around here. Bat-shit insane. All of 'em."

A shiny, black BMW pulled up to the curb a few feet from where they were standing and from the backseat came out a pale, small framed man who looked to be in his very early twenties, if that. He wore black slacks with an eloquent, grey coat, nice dress shoes and a vibrant green scarf pulled around his neck, hiding the last bits of his messy, black hair. He glanced in their direction, though his pure green eyes held calm indifference.

Ichigo couldn't help but feel himself burning up just by the look of him. It was mid-summer!

"Ulquiorra, you're looking as overdressed as ever. This is Ichi, my little cousin. Our new roommate." Shiro merely smirked down at the tiny man.

Ulquiorra eyes bored into Ichigo's, seeming to be looking for something. He must of found it though, since he quickly stalked off and into the house.

"Stay downstairs, baby! We're having a house meeting soon." Shiro called after him, then followed him into the house.

"Don't call me that, trash."

"Nnoitra, get your large ass outta my house and ring the doorbell on the way out." Ichigo watching as Ulquiorra stayed silent, sitting on a couch in what appeared to be the living room. It was Ichigo's first time actually in the house. It smelled like cigarette smoke and some pine air freshener. Ulquiorra nodded to him, and Ichigo followed his lead, sitting next to the green eyed man.

The doorbell sounded off, "HOUSE MEETING! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE!"

Ulquiorra seemed unfazed, going so far as to take a book from in between the couch cushions and open it.

Ichigo wasn't sure what, or who, to expect. But it wasn't a very toned, very tanned, shirtless blue haired man who seemed to have just woken up. Bed hair. Cute.

"Shut your god damn mouth. I hardly got any sleep last night because of you, moving shit around all fucking night and now we have that stupid barbeque-" The bluenette grimaced at Shiro, and was then interrupted.

"Rule number six, Grimmjow. Put some clothes on." A short haired woman punched the man on the shoulder, causing him to rub it and glance at her. She had to have been under five foot, with a lithe frame and sharp expression on her face, which didn't really match her hoodie and shorts she was wearing.

"But you know it turns you on, babe." The man smirked suggestively at the small woman , who scowled back in return.

"HOUSE MEETING! Grimmjow, Soifon, stop flirtin'."

"We heard the first time."

"I'll hurt you."

The two sat down on another couch across from the one Ichigo and Ulquiorra sat on and Shiro followed them. Grimmjow pulled on a shirt he had in his hand the entire time, studying Ichigo with curiosity. Soifon was more or less doing the same, a thin eyebrow raised in interest. They looked at Ichigo like they were testing him, trying to find something in his looks.

It slightly pissed him off to be honest.

"So, you're Shiro's cousin? I was expecting something a little worse." Grimmjow smirked, not taking his wide, blue eyes off Ichigo, "Cute."

"Right?" Shiro smirked with him.

Soifon rolled her eyes, crossing her arms and seemed to be trying to determine something.

Ulquiorra still had his book open, reading silently.

Ichigo felt like some sort of prey. He didn't like it, and he felt like he was being pressured into something, "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." The others nodded, but he couldn't say much of anything else. Being under such watchful eyes. It was stressful.

"I like 'em, I think. Has that fire in his eyes." Grimmjow nodded at his own words, pulling his arms behind his head and closing his eyes, appearing to be resting.

"I can see the determination." Soifon agreed and the atmosphere seemed a little less tense.

"Am I being tested?" Ichigo scowled, already knowing the answer.

"Yea." They all basically stated at the same time, even Ulquiorra who snapped his book shut and placed it to his side.

"Well I-" Ichigo didn't have time to finish.

"The rules?" His cousin asked, looking at Grimmjow.

"There are a few rules that will need to be followed if you will be living with us for the time being." Grimmjow didn't move from his relaxed position. Eye's still closed, he continued, "And these are rules we all follow, so don't think you're some special little kid. Rule number one. your share of the rent is due every tenth of the month. If you do not comply for up to three months, you will be kicked out. You can give your rent to Ulquiorra. He pretty much manages and budgets our money."

Ichigo nodded.

"Rule number two. No two or more people are allowed to play tag unless the entire household is involved, and it is not Monday." Soifon glared accusingly at Shiro, who blew her a kiss back.

Ichigo was not so sure about that...

"Rule number three." Soifon started where Grimmjow left off, sounding slightly like a rehearsed play, "No masturbating in the main bathroom. If one does not have enough privacy in their own room, sucks for you. Rule four. No bullshit or drama."

"Rule number five. No pranks on Mondays." Grimmjow smirked, and picked up, "Rule number six. Shirts on while Soifon is present." Said woman nodded thoughtfully, "Rule number seven. If you're going to swear, do so creatively. We're a bit tired of 'you mother fucker'. If you are caught, it's a dollar in the bitch jar above the fridge."

Ichigo could see from where he was sitting. A clean mayo jar sat on top of the fridge, with bold, red writing: BITCH JAR.

"Rule number eight. If one feels up to cooking, they will cook for the entire household and everyone will sit down to eat. Everyone. Rule nine. No rap battles unless one of the participating members is drunk. Rule ten. Don't break anyone's personal shit or belongings. It's not yours. Rule eleven. No partners or one-nighters are to be brought home for the night on weekdays. On weekends, go nuts. Honestly, rule number twelve is to go nuts on the weekends." Grimmjow opened his eyes, hunched over and leaned his forearms on his knees, looking in no general direction.

Shiro picked up when Grimmjow grew bored, "Rule number thirteen. If the phone rings and asks for Shoalin, tell the caller that they do not live here. Rule number fourteen. Do not go in the basement unless given permission from Soifon. Rule fifteen. What happens in this shit hole of a house, stays in this shit hole of a house, and I think that about does is for house rules. They stay posted in the hallway, if you ever forget." Shiro winked, then looked around, "Any other major rules to add?"

"Actually," Ulquiorra spoke up for the first time and everyone glanced over at him, "I believe today is barbeque day. People will be arriving in about an hour since this week is our week." The others nodded and Shiro had that shit-eating grin once again, "I do recall being forced into an action your your choice once I first arrived to this house, as do I remember Shiro's performance."

Grimmjow roared in laughter, "Fuck, man, I remember that." He turned to Ichigo, "During a newbie's first barbeque, he is to perform a task of the last task performer's choice."

* * *

**Sorry about all the slang. It was happens, ya know? **

**Anyways, is this a yes or no?**

**If yes, what action or task should Shiro force Ichigo into completing? Honestly, it could be anything. I already have a few idea's, but it would be great to hear a different opinion. **

**'Til next time.**


	2. Introductions and Unwanted Attention

**Alright, this took longer than expected. Sorry babes.  
**

**I do not own Bleach or the characters. All rights belong to Kubo. **

* * *

Grimmjow roared in laughter, "Fuck, man, I remember that." He turned to Ichigo, "During a newbie's first barbeque, he is to perform a task of the last task performer's choice."

Ichigo paled. _A task? _

"...and if I don't do it?"

"You ain't not living here then, kid. I don't give a fuck if your shit is already in the room, it's the rules." Grimmjow shrugged, looking amused and staring directly into Ichigo's eyes.

His intense stare made Ichigo blush. He turned his head to stare at his cousin, who was looking quite smug about who knows what.

"Shiro, you have ribs to be cooking, do you not?" Ulquiorra stared out the kitchen door that seemed to lead to the backyard.

"Shit! They're gonna burn." Shiro flew up from where he sat and ran out said door. Ichigo forgot all about the task he was going to preform later that night.

* * *

Ichigo felt lost, being in such a small yard that was bright and lively with people he did not know. Shiro had shown him the room he would be staying in, the same room as Shiro himself. He didn't get much of a chance to look around or put his stuff away since the albino tugged him back outside again. Telling him a little bit about the household.

Apparently the the neighbors on this street were all fairly close to one another. They all had agreed a while back to have a neighborhood barbeque every Saturday, at a different house each time. Shiro had told him that it can sometimes become hectic with so many people in one vicinity, but it all worked out fine most of the time. Mostly everyone shows up, except for a few people who were not exactly welcomed anyways.

When the two almost twin-like relatives had stepped outside, Ichigo had seen a few people had already arrived. They were huddled on the only table that was available in the entire yard, and it appeared that they were in a deep discussion with Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. It was around 5:30, and Shiro told him people start showing up at six. He followed his twin to the grill, secretly throwing glances at them in the process.

Nnoitra was one of the early birds, as well as a brown-haired man who slouched, giving himself a tired aura. A blonde, young girl sat next to him who couldn't be any older than twelve. A blonde female, though she was obviously an adult, with large breasts. Another lady sat close to her, with equally defined curves and long, wavy greenish hair. A skinny man with pink hair and tight clothing was next to Grimmjow, listening intently.

It was an odd sight, with so many different hair colors that could not be naturally occurring. Ichigo was told not to mind them by Shiro. They always had things to talk about with each other and wouldn't ever tell anyone else.

Ichigo complied, helping his cousin with preparing the food. There was enough to feed a small army, and it piped his curiosity about who would be coming. Perhaps he would be able to even speak to Renji or Urahara, since they seemed to be the only people he knew.

Though now with the neighborhood actually here, it was difficult to find any specific person. Even Renji's flaming red hair was trouble to fine.

The backyard was mostly all grass, with one table under a large tree similar to the one in front, and a very dead garden off to the right. The table, that had once held the strange people speaking to Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, now had large portions of food scattered on the surface with everyone stuffing their faces before the food was all gone.

Ichigo was surprised when a few middle school students even arrived. Shiro was right when he said everyone was invited.

A white-haired was eating as much watermelon as he could. Ichigo realized that it was Toshiro, one of Karin's friends that she brought around sometimes. He was a good kid, even if he was a bit of a stick in the mud. Then Hiryri, Shiro told him he was, scowling at everyone and yelling at the people she arrived with.

"Ah, Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo turned around from his observing and welcomed his boss, Urahara, with a rare smile, "Urahara."

"If I had known that _this _was the house you were moving into, I would have warned you." The shop keeper's fan waved in front of his face.

Kisuke Urahara was an old friend of Ichigo's father. He happened to own his own shop and took Ichigo under his wing when he was looking for a job. It wasn't the best pay, but it was something. The job was easy, he was able to help himself to free candy that he brought home to Yuzu and it was relaxing.

They settled into a comfortable conversation about his university and his plans for the rest of the summer, which wasn't that much.

It was comforting, being with someone he actually knew.

Looking around again, he spotted Grimmjow drinking with Nnoitra and Shiro. The three were in lawn chairs, seated next to the barbeque. Grimmjow caught him staring and winked. Ichigo felt his face flush in embarrassment of being caught, turning and pretending to listen to the words Urahara was saying, but he couldn't focus. He did not know what it was about the blue-haired man, but he sent shivers up Ichigo's spine.

Shiro must have noticed him, because he sat up and started walking towards him.

"Ichigo!" His cousin all but shouted in his ear, turning him around and walking towards the grill.

Ichigo turned his head to mouth 'sorry' to Urahara, but he was gone.

"Alright ladies, LISTEN UP." The albino yelled over the talking people, who were now all staring at them. He couldn't help but scrunch his face in disgust at Shiro's alcohol-smelling breath, "This cute fruit is Ichi, my cousin. He is single, hot 'nd ready to explore."

A few cat calls from the crowd of people, a few giggles, and Ichigo could feel his face growing hotter again.

"Go ahead 'nd introduce yerself!"

"My name is Ichigo, not 'Ichi'!" Ichigo caught up, his face still red as he glared at Shiro.

Some people just rolled their eyes and proceeded to start talking again, or drinking, but some kept their eyes on him in curiosity. It wasn't everyday that a new member of the neighborhood was introduced.

Shiro spun around, facing the barbeque once again. He turned with his cousin, trying to ignore the others. Shiro opened the grill and a puff of smoke sprung forth to attack their eyes and lungs. They both started yacking, hunched over and trying to hold in the tears.

* * *

Shiro began placing the burnt food on the table, Toshiro giving him a tired look as he did so.

Renji slapped Ichigo on the shoulder not much later, who had been following his cousin since the awkward and embarrassing introduction, feeling quite put out.

"Yo, Ichigo! I've been meaning to catch up to ya." Ichigo rubbed his shoulder and scowled at one of his closes friends.

"Yeah, even with your hair as ridiculous as it is, I couldn't find you." Renji's hair vibrant red hair was pulled into a high ponytail, flowing down and resting on his shoulders. For as long as Ichigo has known him, Renji always had long, thick hair that always brought attention to the uncaring red-head. It could be that very reason why they flowed together so well. They bonded over bruises and broken bones. Ichigo, Renji, and Chad; the three might not have always been together, but they swore to always help one another.

"You little punk." Renji's fist shot out and punched him playfully on the shoulder. Renji was greased up from working on yet another car, if the stains on his shirt and hands were anything to go by. He had always loved cars. Racing them or fixing them up, it didn't matter. He had this dream of owning his own garage to keep all his "babies" or his own shop.

"Hey! You might not care about having black hands, but I would appreciate it if you kept your filth to yourself." It seemed like everyone was out and about just to personally annoy Ichigo today, "It's like didn't even clean yourself up." He added as an afterthought.

"Oh stop being such a fruit, Ichigo. You're always freaking out about germs."

_I guess I can't help it, after having a father who owns a clinic all my life._ Ichigo thought, reminiscing about the times he would help his father with patients late at night.

"I'm sure Rukia _loves_ a guy who is always sweating and dirty." He smirked as he saw Renji's flushed face.

"W-Well it's not like I'm trying to impress her. That's like trying to impress a bro." Ichigo saw right threw his poor act, though he didn't comment. His friend has had a crush on Rukia for the longest time, and he always does such a terrible job at covering it up.

They spoke for a few more minutes, about nothing in general, until Grimmjow came over with with a certain tint in his eyes.

"Hey, Ichigo. Mind taking your shirt off for me?" He turned around and saw the blue-haired beast with his arms crossed.

That dirty little fucker!If Ichigo didn't comply, he would have to take off his shirt anyways.

It was his task given to his by Shiro, the last task performer. Do everything someone tells you to do for the night. Big things, small things, it doesn't matter. That, or take off an article of clothing. His shoes and socks were already off, since Shiro told him before hand that the grass was "God damn perfect and yer big ass shoes are not going to ruin it".

He didn't even respond to Grimmjow, just shedding off his shirt and holding it in his hand. Turning his back, he looked directly at Renji, "So man when did Rukia leave. It's only been a few hours."

Renji gave Ichigo a disbelieving look, responding, "Sh-She left about an hour ago. Her brother called her and needed her to head back."

"Hm."

"Uh, Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you take your shirt off?"

"Not important."

* * *

The hot evening continues on as the sun sinks lower. Pink and orange hues have taken over the once cloudless blue sky.

Ichigo was being overwhelmed with different people trying to speak to him, one after the other. Thy all seemed to want to know who this kid, fresh out of high school, was doing, trying to live with "some of the most socially challenged people" to live together. They all wanted to let Ichigo know why to _not_ live with them.

"I know he's your cousin and all, but Shiro is somewhat of a maniac."

"One time, when they were running low on funds, he made a bet between that brute Zaraki and Kensei. He tied a rope that connected their waists to a car of their own, and who ever pulled it down to the street first wins. This entire side of town was here, on this street, taking bets!"

"Ulquiorra thinks he is so above everyone else, always calling people trash."

"He has no conscious and all he does is watch people. I saw him one morning walking home from around the corner covered in blood."

"Not to mention that one time when a small gang showed up on the street calling his name, carrying bats."

"Soifon is another who thinks they're better than everyone else."

"She doesn't talk to anyone other than to bitch at them. She's such a dike."

"Her looks aren't that bad, if you can look past that infuriating personality that is."

"Ugh, Grimmjow thinks of no one but himself."

"All he does is spew bullshit out his mouth and trying to fight someone."

"Awh, don't say that! He's not a bad guy." A curvy woman came up from behind a friend of Renji's, Shuuhei. She was the one who dragged Toshiro here, who had left some time ago.

"You only say that because you have a thing for him, Rangiku." Another curvy woman was with her. She was one of the one's Ichigo had seen consulting with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra before other people started showing up. The one with the greenish hair.

"I do not!" Rangiku pouted at her friend, "We had sex once, Nel, and it was just a one night stand."

"Ew. Don't remind me." She looked at Rangiku is disgust before smiling kindly at Ichigo and holding out her hand for Ichigo to shake, "Hi! I'm Neliel, but just Nel is fine! This is Rangiku."

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Ah, I heard." Her smile brightened when he shook her hand.

"You're the main topic of discussion right now!" Rangiku buzzed before dragging Shuuhei off, "Come drink with us!"

"I'm sure you have been hearing a lot about your new household. They do tend to often find themselves in trouble." She chuckled.

"That's all I've heard all evening." Ichigo sighed, looking down and remembering he was shirtless.

"They aren't bad people though! Ulquiorra and Soifon keep to themselves most of the time while Shiro and Grimmjow just like excitement. Grimmjow is my cousin, and he might seem like an ass, but he genuinely cares for people he is close with. I promise."

_Cousins?_ Ichigo could see it, with the oddly tinted hair and all.

It was about ten minutes later when Shiro had stumbled into Ichigo again with a plate of fruit. Grimmjow and Nnoitra were drinking with Soifon, who was grimacing at a few others who thought it would be nice to throw potato salad at others and pretending it wasn't them. Ulquiorra was not anywhere to be seen.

Ichigo had started to wonder around, watching everyone eat, drink and talk, but now Shiro was looking at his with a big smirk, "I see you decided to show some skin there, Ichi. I wonder why Soi hasn't came up at yelled at you yet."

"Ha." He rolled his eyes and plucked from the plate in the albino's mouth, tossing it in his mouth.

"Alrighty then. Ya see Stark over there? He's the one with brown hair and looks like he's 'bout to fall asleep." Ichigo glances over to where Shiro is pointing, finding Stark sipping on some sake with Urahara and a few other older men, "I want ya to go over there and stare at 'em for a few seconds. Take a handful of fruit, squish them in your hand and whip it on his face."

"I can't just do that to someone!" Ichigo exclaims looks at Shiro in bewilderment.

"Then take those shorts of yours off. Flaunt your body around a lil' bit, yeah?"

_Damnit. _Ichigo started to reconsider living here.

After snatching the plate out of Shrio's rough hand, he watched as his relative bounced over to Grimmjow and pointed at Ichigo.

He sighed, walked over to the man who was standing in a semi circle with Urahara, another man with wavy brown hair than was pulled into a low ponytail and a white-haired man.

Ichigo stood directly in front of him with a apologetic look on his face. He had interrupted whatever conversation they were having. Now, they were all staring at him with curiosity as he reached into the plate in his left hand and pulled up from fruit. His grip tightened, squishing the fruit, eyebrows knotting.

He reached up, and smeared the fruit and juice over the mans face. He could hear his cousin's roaring laughter over other people's conversations, but the men were all giving him looks mixed between amusement and disbelief. All, except for Stark himself, who just looked at him with a tired expression.

"I think it's about that time again." Stark sighed, licking his lips, "Yeah. I'm going to head back home. I'll see ya guys in a few hours. Remember to bring Lil home." The man started walking away, hands in his pockets.

Ichigo couldn't help but squeak a small "sorry" as he walked bye, but Stark only threw his hand over his shoulder, waving once.

Ichigo gave the other men a once over once more before walking back over to his cousin.

"You're one fucked up kid." Nnoitra states aloofly, looking to the side with a bored expression on his face.

"I-!"

"Ah, you're the best, bro." Shiro interrupts Ichigo, standing next to a sitting Grimmjow who was giving him a shit-eating grin.

"That was disgusting." Soifon looks at Ichigo, glancing down at his bare torso and scrunching her face in disgust.

Ichigo suddenly feels very tired, wondering if he could just go and sleep in his new room.

* * *

Toshiro had left after all the watermelon was eaten and he saw Ichigo take off his shirt, not wanting to stay around to see the ginger embarrass himself anymore.

It was awkward for him, his best friend's older brother moving in down the street. Toshiro didn't really know that much about him, other than he loved his family and friends. Karin seemed to regard him highly, though she would never admit it; she's just stubborn like that.

The sun was setting lower and lower into the sky that was quickly turning from pink to purple. Toshiro stopped at his spot on the top of a hill, leaning against a rail. It was perfect for watching the sun set, in his opinion. People didn't often walk bye and that made the setting peaceful.

"Oi, Toshiro!"

He already knew who the voice belonged to so he didn't bother turning around.

Toshiro had met Karin in grade school. They quickly became good friends once Karin managed to get under that cold facade that he shows people. They both shared a love for sports, soccer in general. They would spend hours together, testing each others skills on the field. They still did, just not a often. Karin did not push him into telling her why he wouldn't come to school for weeks, or why he would call Karin late at night and ask for her to disinfect, clean up and bandage some scratches that he would mysteriously receive, a skill she learned from her father.

She was a good friend, one of his only, and he valued her for that.

She walked up from the side, dressed in shorts and a plain green t-shirt. Her hair had grown significantly longer since he met her, now reaching a few inches below her collarbone.

She hopped on top of the metal railing beside Toshiro, staring off into the sunset after him, dropping her soccer ball off to the side.

"Haven't seen you in a while." She commented.

When he only hummed in response, she continued, "How you have the highest ranking test scores of your class, I'll never know. Keep this up and you'll be losing that spot as number one." She teased, poking his side with her elbow.

His eyes rolled, "As if."

"That cocky attitude as well. This is why you always need me to come running to your rescue when you are getting your ass handed to you by high school students."

"Oh shut up. Like I need to be saved from you. You're the one always calling me when you need help with your school work or a soccer match."

She huffed, continuing to watch the sun with a red tint to her face. She couldn't deny it.

They sat in comforting silence. Their setting darkened as the sky blacked, only the street lights and the keeping it visible.

He eyed her from the corner of his eye.

"Shouldn't you have headed home a while ago? It's past seven and I can't imagine Yuzu being okay with you skipping dinner."

Toshiro sometimes worried about her staying out late after dark. He knew that _they_ her face already, though it was rumored that they had fled the country completely, taking refuge in Mexico. It was that very reason that he was still keeping in contact with her. He would distance himself if she was in danger, but for now all was calm.

"You're one to talk." Karin hopped off the railing and stretched.

He scowled, "What you you talking about?"

"Yuzu and I are friends with Momo, you know? She's always talking about how she is worried about you." She grabbed her ball that she left forgotten on the sidewalk, "School is starting again soon. She isn't going to be going to the same as use anymore, and it's only going to make her worries worse."

He older cousin, who was more like a little cousin to him, held her emotions on her sleeve. She was another one that he was secretly watching out for. They lived in the same house, but she liked to go out and hang around her friends from her class. She was supposed to be taking things easy, due to her being prone to falling sick more often than the normal human, but she said she wanted to live life while she could.

It sickened Toshiro whenever she said things like that. The local clinic said her weak immune system might be linked to several other serve diseases that could cause her to pass away as soon as thirty. Toshiro babied her. She was family, and he didn't want anything to happen to her.

"She should be worrying about herself more." He shook his head, standing up erect, "I'll walk you."

They kicked the ball back and forth between each other as they walked down the street.

"Goat face is probably going to start bothering me more since Ichigo moved out earlier today." Karin grimaced at the thought.

Another reason to start watching out more closely. Karin's brother, Ichigo, had no idea what he was getting himself into when he moved into that household. It was a selfish act, becoming involved with the downward spiral that they were all connected with, even if Ichigo didn't know it yet. He was endangering not only himself but his innocent family and everyone he was close with.

Karin had told him weeks before where her brother was moving to, though he really shouldn't have been as surprised as he was when he heard it was at their cousin Shiro's house. His cousin and him were close, if Karin was anything to go by, and the house was within walking distance to the University he would be taking classes at.

"Moving in with our lunatic cousin," She kicked the ball, "I don't know why he couldn't just stay at a dorm. He isn't going to be studying much with his new roommates, from what I've heard from Renji."

"Yeah. They can be pretty loud and obnoxious." Toshiro commented, kicking the ball back and feeling tired just think about them. He would never be able to handle living in a house like that; he was barely able to handle Rangiku and all the drunk men that passed out on their lawn. Ichigo has not seen any anything yet. Toshiro felt sorry for him, if anything.

They arrived to the Kurosaki clinic after a good twenty minutes of walking and idly chatting about nothing important.

"Hey Toshiro?" Karin had a softer look on her face as she turned to him, "Can you promise me something?"

Toshiro was hesitant, but seeing her soft features morph into worry made him nod his head.

"Promise me..." She started, but seemed to rethink her words, "You're just a kid."

He was about to lash out on her, but she began again once he opened his mouth, "I know you don't like it when someone says that, but it's true. We are only in middle school, Toshiro.

"You always have something negative on your mind and you are always worrying about other people, but you never worry about yourself. You go and get yourself into troubling situations and then you don't tell anyone because you think you can handle everything on your own, but you can't. Trust me, I know. You and Ichigo are similar like that." She rolled her eyes, "You can't hold everything in and I'm about to vomit at how cliche I sound. but I'm here for you. You're my best friend and god dammit, I'm going to worry about you. Don't tell me not to because you're only wasting your stupid breath."

She was reddening now, her arms crossed, "Just promise me that when you need to vent or talk about something, you'll come to me. Alright? You're not alone and I know more people that care about you than you think. I know I'm not the best person to go to, but I will listen if you think no one else can."

Toshiro felt guilty. Guilty for keeping her in the dark for so long. She was his closest friend outside family, but he couldn't even explain anything to her. He wanted to say yes. Yes, he will promise her that, but he didn't know if he would be able to. He settled for a nod of the head and gave her the most sincere look he could manage.

She grinned, picking up her ball from beside her, "Good, and now that I've spilled my heart out, I'm going to take some sleeping pills and hope to wake up thinking it was a dream. I'll cya later."

Karin held out her fist for a knuckle bump. It was something she had learned from Ichigo's good friend Renji, who "was never at his own damn house" when her older brother was in high school.

They bumped fists, even though Toshiro felt a little awkward doing so.

They both turned, Karin to retreat inside and Toshiro to start the long walk hope. However, Toshiro felt as though he needed to say something. Something to compensate for probably not being able to keep the promise.

"H-Hey Karin?"

She turned and gave him a curious expression.

"One day, soon I hope, I will tell you everything. I will explain why I don't show up at school as often as I should, and I will explain why I find myself in trouble every other week."

She only smiled, and said, "Whenever you're ready, Toshiro."

* * *

The phone next to him gave a slight buzz, and then another, indicating that he was receiving a phone call. He set his tea down on the table he was sitting at in his own personal library.

"Yes?"

"I'm afraid ta inform ya that lil' Ulqui is continuing ta dig up info 'bout yer location, boss." His right hand man's voice had a certain childish tint to it, as always, "It seems he really misses ya."

"I see. I'm afraid that it would come to this." He sighed, not wanting such a talented and skillful human as Ulquiorra to go to waste, but it was the only way, "Take care of him and any others who are not minding their business. We still have a few people in Karakura, do we not."

"Yep, I told 'em ta stay just in case somethin' like this were ta come up."

"Good. You know what to do, Gin."

"Of course, Aizen."

* * *

**Alright cool. **

**I have tons of BrOTP's, and HitsuKarin is one of them, and Toshiro is pretty important to this plot. **

**I know know what I want to do with this fic, so it might be a long time. Romance will come later on, no worries GrimmIchi fans. Wouldn't leave ya hangin'.**

**Reviews are cool. Talking to people is nice.**


End file.
